


【别看！！！非要看必须先看完警告】亚历克斯和孙小阳的顶配R18G故事大纲

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 以下全是警告：0. 本文充满了对酷刑、虐待、猎奇的详细描述，以及对女性的极端物化情节。因为作者自己也受不了把它讲成有画面感的文字，所以只搞了个大纲。1. 本文的A是为了满足作者剥削和虐待心理的强行歪掉产物，除了特工身份和专业技术外性格大变。因为长期被压制感情，他的爱变得扭曲，最害怕失去爱人，所以一旦爱上某人就想完全据为己有，具有变态的占有欲和极强的虐待冲动。如果发现爱人欺骗自己，除上述两点，还会将对方从身到心完全摧毁。2. 本文的A是完全ooc的版本。我认为A的基底是善良的，即使再犯病也不会故意去凌虐别人。3. 本文的阳也是比较ooc的，她的身份是其他组织的特工，但热爱自由的阳并不可能投身于这一行。最合理的情况……大概就是，阳也是从小被组织训练，只不过因为她是女的而被培养成了色情间谍。天性不被束缚的阳多年来一直努力修炼，一心找机会远走高飞，却没想遇到了一个恶鬼般的监视对象，她悲惨的一生就这样断送在了他的手里了。4. 因为ooc，所以正文里我全名都不打了。5. 本文有性转版本。（点子齐全，就是没写出来）6. 本文没有任何对现实的影射。
Kudos: 1





	【别看！！！非要看必须先看完警告】亚历克斯和孙小阳的顶配R18G故事大纲

**Author's Note:**

> 以前说到A怀疑过阳是其他组织故意派来跟踪他的间谍，但其实不是。
> 
> 但如果真的是，又有什么可能呢？

故事发生在现实世界，A是组织的核心成员，对家派来间谍阳让她打探消息。A对她很好，她在任务中逐渐爱上了他，并确信他也爱着自己。她想借他的力量逃离组织的控制，却在关键时刻暴露真面目，然后被爱人残酷地拷问……  
阳刚被抓住马脚就跪下来求饶，说她什么都愿意说，求他不要伤害自己。她确实也打算这样做——迟早的事。可A在得知自己被欺骗的那一刻就起了杀心，无论怎样求饶也不会改变。  
对家的情报他是需要的，但她不是唯一的消息来源，却是他非摧残不可的女人。  
他把她拖进地牢，里面摆满了形形色色的刑具。阳非常清楚那些东西的用途，吓得浑身发抖，但A却说：游戏要慢慢玩，让我看看你能坚持到什么时候，如果你够坚强，说不定我会放了你。  
阳竟然信了他的鬼话，乖乖被他扒光绑起来，她准备好忍受所有非人的痛苦。  
如果阳能看清A的内心，她会后悔死没有在被揭穿时就当场自杀。残酷的刑罚持续了整整三天，A对她的折磨从四周向中心逐渐蔓延——这“中心”不是大脑或心脏，而是她的性器官。  
刚开始竟然意外地很温柔，A只是用鞭子抽打、抓挠或啃咬，就像他们热恋期时做的爱。只不过下手重了很多，每一鞭抽到阳的身上都让她尖叫，每条鞭痕都在渗血。他故意绕开乳房和阴部这些敏感部位，打完了一波甚至还会舔她的伤痕帮她止痛。  
但是阳知道，他已不是为了取悦自己，这是暴行之前迷惑性的玩弄，越是对她温柔她越恐惧，因为接踵而至的只有更可怕的刑罚，最可怕的是不知道何时到来。  
A十分享受她恐惧的模样。待她伤痕累累，一边用冰凉的手指抚摸红肿，一边玩味地与她耳鬓厮磨。待小姑娘被惊恐耗尽力气、任他亲吻之时，再猝不及防地朝她泼盐水，让她在全身烧灼的剧痛中清醒过来。  
至此，真正意义的酷刑才拉开序幕。  
阳是中国来的，A也知道中国的刑罚史，为了让她从骨子里感到害怕，所以采用了很多本土的酷刑。他第一个拿出来的刑具就是针对手指的——夹棍和竹签子，竹签还是当着她的面削出来的，根根锋利如针，还有倒刺。  
但A不急，他先只是单独使用夹棍。阳被她绑在椅子上，手固定在桌面，而他就坐在她对面，看着像谈判的双方，实际只是单方面的残害。A从第三根指节开始，逐步对十指用力，看着小姑娘很快就痛得面目全非、不断惨叫，等到她满头大汗，就放松夹棍，用竹签刺进她左手的拇指。他慢慢划开连接的嫩肉，直到指甲和肉完全分离，再拽着指甲连根扯掉。他这样拔除了三枚指甲，再用刺激性的药水给她消毒包扎——以免失血过多或感染致死——而阳已经翻着白眼全身战栗了。  
他不想在阳痛到麻木时折磨她，这样太浪费了。他给她打了吊瓶补充能量，等她恢复意识。阳本以为自己已经死了，在清醒过来后发现恶魔依然坐在对面冷笑，当场哭了出来，求他饶了自己，她再也不能承受痛苦了。  
A自然是不会罢休的，还能说话能思考，离崩溃还远呢。  
手指根部已经被夹肿了，A把夹棍换到第二指节，重复进行夹手指和剥离指甲的暴行。这次他把剩余的指甲全部拔掉，并在包扎完后就从后面强奸了她。  
阳趴在桌上，手指还被固定着，稍一挣扎就是剧痛，只能咬着牙承受。现在的A完全是在发泄阳的尖叫和挣扎刺激出的兽欲，干涩的摩擦撕裂了阴道，鲜血的浸润却又减轻了痛感。不断有血滴在地上，浸湿A的衣服，而A还压在身上亲吻她，问她爱不爱自己。  
阳虚弱地说，她后悔没有早点表露心意。A似乎被这话打动了一刹那，与她深情缠绵，说：“傻姑娘，我当然也是爱你的呀。”  
只是被他爱上的人都会无一例外地变成惨剧罢了。  
而阳已经开始神志不清，在这样的折磨中，哪怕是血腥的谎言也被她像救命稻草一样紧紧抓住，试图得到一丝支持下去的希望。  
强奸到一半，A觉得他的小姑娘一定饿了，于是收起作案工具，给她喂食——喂的就是她自己的肉。  
阳的手已经筋脉尽断，快坏死了，A有些怜惜地捧起来欣赏了一阵，说真是可怜呢，但没有办法。然后举起斧头把她的双手一起砍了下来，阳立刻又痛得晕了过去。  
但是她再一次被弄醒了。她看到自己的双臂只剩肩膀，而A蹲在自己眼前，举着一片肉像逗狗那样逗她。他手里的盘子里放着一条肉片整齐的手臂骨架，烤肉的香味直往鼻子里钻。  
阳拒绝吃，于是A先吃了，然后捏着她嘴给她一片片灌下去。她口干舌燥吞不进，A就把阴茎塞她嘴里逼她口出来，用精液和自己的泪水补充水分。  
第一天如此结束。A把她绑起来锁进笼子里。他已经上瘾了，就等着第二天继续折磨她。

第二天阳在笼子里失禁了，但A没有嫌弃，清理干净后就继续对她用刑。  
阳开始出现发烧症状，但被注射了退烧药强压下去。A看着依然冷冰冰的，不过眼神很疯狂，看来纯粹的肉体折磨已经满足不了他，阳看到他拿来了很多针管和药剂，他打算由内而外地毁灭她。  
现在，说不说对他已经没有意义了。阳看出他就是想要折磨自己到死，这让她又绝望地哭起来。她请求A让自己痛快地死去，A摇摇头，把阳以孕妇生产的姿势绑上一个能够分腿的架子——没有手真的很方便固定。A还把她头架起来，让她能看到自己如何受折磨。  
阳想，他要开始折磨自己的性征部位了。A拿起两个针管弹走空气朝她走来，把针尖对准阴部……阳紧张得浑身发抖，还好，他没有一来就那么残忍，而是在她大腿上进行注射。药物打进去时引起肌肉一阵很不正常的酸痛。  
但很快，她的身体就异样起来，乳房剧痛，下体坠胀，乳头和阴道都开始分泌液体。这是类似于春药的东西，作用在阳身上则让她的性征器官出奇难受。她的身体变得非常敏感，无比地想要被填满，但A一碰她就疼得瑟缩，一想到在这种状态下受刑——而且很可能比昨天更恐怖，阳就拼命挣扎，但勒在身上的绳索很快让她痛到被迫放弃。  
等药物完全起作用了，A碰了碰阳的乳头，指尖划过腹部，从阴部滑下。光是这一番调情就让她一直呻吟，而A很满足地笑了一下。他换上乳胶手套，然后拿了一套钢针过来，放在手边。  
这些钢针就是今天的主角。  
A用手指揉弄阳的两片大阴唇直到红润，然后扯起来，用针分别刺穿。阳立刻发出惨叫，全身的肌肉都在紧绷。A故意穿得很慢者穿到一半还抽出来再从伤口刺进去，都是为了让她更加痛苦。他一共穿了六个孔，分别用金属环穿进针眼，用细线绑向两边绑腿的扶手，把外阴完全撑开。  
阳的乳头分泌出很多液体，和下体的爱液和血液一起都流到了地上。A含住乳头，毫不怜惜地挤她胀出青筋的乳房，感受到乳腺像石头一样硬，每一次挤压都有乳汁射到嘴里，也听到她的求饶和哭喊。那些液体挤不完，只要药物作用不停她就会一直分泌乳汁，A一直给她喂水，保证她的身体有足够的营养泌乳，让胀痛持续到药物作用消失。  
A用扩阴器撑开阳的阴道，撑到可以塞进一只拳头，内壁和宫颈都清晰可见。他揉弄被撑到顶端被迫昂头的阴蒂，宫颈立刻挤出一股清液，这对他实在是过于刺激，不知不觉就加大了力度。  
阳终于体会到久违的快感，她知道自己命不久矣，呜咽着享受最后一点快乐。而A却下达了可怕的指令：“你最好坚持久一点，你一到高潮，我就刺穿你的阴蒂。”说完就含着花蕾吮吸起来，同时用匕首的刀柄挤压宫颈，都是用她最喜欢的方式。  
A一直描述着她身体的变化，言辞非常淫荡。阳拼命摇头，可这由不得意志。A看着她的内里无助地一张一合，淫水一直往外流，变本加厉地手口并用，敏感至极的她不一会就去了。  
A站起来拿针，看到阳悲惨的表情，觉得现在还不是时候，毕竟这一针下去就废了。于是暂时放过她，思索了一下该怎么才能玩得更透。  
A很快就有了点子。他拿钢针十字形地刺穿阳的乳头，把双乳往上吊起来。本就流满了乳汁的乳房被这样一提，加上鲜血和白液混在一起，更加色情了，也更方便挤压。A在这种状态下又一次强奸了阳——没有去掉扩阴器，插的是她的肛门，并且一边抽动一边挤干阳的乳房，挤到整个乳房肿成青紫色，看起来非常恐怖。  
阳的肛门自然也是被干到开裂流血。射精以后，A用上了电极，分别插进下面的三个洞，通上强度很低的电流。他没有放过阳最敏感的阴蒂，把振动小玩具固定在上面，开到最高档后就暂时离开地下室。阳迟早会废掉，他现在要去用剩下的那条手臂给小姑娘做饭，顺便思考一下是把她做成标本还是其他东西。  
等A再次回来，阳已经翻着白眼失去意识了，口水和鼻水乱流，药效过了的乳房像空口袋耷拉下去，阴蒂肿胀到指头大小，腿间的地上是一大片失禁的污浊。阴道和尿道里都在出血，下体的洞肉眼可见地松弛了，全身止不住痉挛。A觉得这样才算勉强达到“玩透”的标准，撤掉她身上的扩张和刺激物品，乳头的针也拔出来，等她清醒后慢慢给她喂食。  
此时的阳已经几乎失去理智了，给什么吃什么，咀嚼和吞咽都很困难，也说不出话来。喂食让A费了很大的劲，但他很满足，因为这只捉摸不定的小野猫终于彻底变听话了，如果这种状态持续下去，她永远都不会离开自己。  
但是一直这样刺激会死人的。他已经想到了让她活着，但永远属于自己的方法。此时的A已经不再满是兴奋，他平静地回去休息，也再次把阳关进笼子。到了明天，这种悲惨的酷刑也该结束了。

第三天A是把阳绑在桌子上的，双腿分开绑上桌腿，没有了双手就把上半身固定在桌面上。  
经过一晚上，阳的乳房已经像烂水果一样发黑，肿到接近坏死。她身体浮肿，尿道和阴道受到了不可逆的伤害，一有尿液流出就痛不欲生，阴蒂虽然已经消肿，但也已经回不到原来的大小了。A亲眼看着她的身体和心灵如何毁灭，也同样看着自己走向癫狂，无法挽回。  
A一边擦着刑具，一边想起以前相处的日子，他有一瞬间的不舍和难过，但一点也不后悔。现在，他只想永远地占有她，不管她意愿如何，是生是死。在这之前，他要彻底毁灭她。  
首先是摧毁乳房。A用昨天没用完的钢针一根根从阳的乳房周围往中心刺去，把双乳刺成两朵花瓣密集的太阳花，两个乳头则被垂直地刺入；然后是她的脚趾，每个趾甲都要像手指甲那样被去掉，只是今天为了省时间，他直接用夹子硬生生扯掉了。最后就是昨天没有来得及处理的阴蒂——同样要先把她舔到高潮——这样的阴蒂更敏感，面积也更大，可以扎更多的针眼，承受最顶级的痛苦。  
阳在这个时候拼尽全力清了清嗓子，发出一声奇怪的呻吟。A抬起头，撑在桌上怜悯地亲吻她。他说他爱她，永远不会让她离开自己，更不会让她被原组织的人带走。“这也是你想要的，对吗？”  
阳再也说不出话，只是以最后的一丝颤抖告诉他自己高潮了。  
A没有再犹豫，挤着她的阴蒂，把最粗的一根钢针直直地刺了进去。这个时候阳挣扎得异常剧烈，几乎要挣脱铁链的束缚了，但A好好地按住了她。待钢针全部刺透，刺到骨头，A咬着牙用力搅动，把她的整个阴蒂组织破坏殆尽。

阳的意识一直没有消失，她一直被无法逃离的痛苦捆绑——尽管她竟然活了下来，意识也只剩一条狭窄的缝隙。  
现在她的家是一个漂亮的大花瓶。她的双腿和乳房也被割掉了，眼睛被刺瞎，声带被剜除，只有听觉、嗅觉和触觉还保留着，她能闻出那是A的房间。她不知道为什么自己能一直活着。绝大多数时间，她都动弹不得地被禁锢在黑暗里，A来使用她时是唯一能够有交流的时候。  
A使用她时，会先把她拿出来洗干净，然后像使用倒模一样使用她的肛门、阴道和嘴。她的阴部已经被全部割除，并且像割礼那样将阴道缝合起来。被捅入时则会先被A解开线结，使用完了再系紧。用完她后，A会抚摸着她干枯的头发诉说爱意，偶尔说一些白天发生的事情。阳的阴部组织都是他亲手割除的，也被他全部吃了下去。  
这就是A想要的，让阳完全变成他的性玩具。玩具必须乖巧，碍事的手脚早就该除掉；乳房割掉有点可惜，但也不是不能接受；最重要的一点，玩具是不配有快感的，只配被剥削、承受痛苦和无条件地依赖自己。  
从此，阳悲惨的活着里只剩两件事：忍受无法停止的痛苦，等待爱人短暂的滋养。即使被插入阴道是剧痛，她也甘愿忍受，因为这但这是她唯一获取爱的方式，让她感到自己还没被抛弃。  
至于被以前组织的伙伴救出来这种事，她已经完全无法去想了。一方面因为精神饱受摧残，另一方面是营养不足——除了点滴里的营养液，她只能吃爱人的精液过活。  
A是一个医疗知识充足的特工，一直把变成人彘的阳保养得很好，至少她可以一直活着，小穴和小嘴用着也都很舒服。但即使如此，她的身材也在一天天走形，身体状况每况愈下。  
A本想着用腻了她就扔进医疗废物堆里，可他对她的喜爱一直不减，甚至反过来对玩具产生迷恋了。加上路过房子的人偶尔能听到阳搞出的响动——他都说猫在发情——长此以往还是可能被发现……  
尽管很舍不得，但他还是决定把阳给杀死。  
A最后一次对阳说了我爱你，然后砍掉了她的头。

A的动手能力很强，他三下五除二打开阳的腹腔，把内脏等没用的废物一并掏干净放在桶里，清洗几遍后开始细致地做防腐工作。  
阳的躯干被做成了一个塞满防腐香料和硅胶填料的人皮抱枕——两个洞被换成了假的倒模，她的头被掏空了脑子，换上假发，做成一个标本放在柜子里，眼窝里镶着紫色的水晶，就像生前她看着自己的紫色眼睛一样闪闪发亮。  
这样，他也不用担心她会叫，或者饿到身材变形了。  
在清理脏器的时候，当A剖开阳的子宫，看到里面已经像异形附体一样长出来一个鲜血淋漓的胎盘。他对他们爱的结晶充满厌恶——也许是因为它夺走了她的健康和注意力，让她从某一天开始就不再完全属于他，而这才是让他潜藏不安的根本原因。他徒手剥掉那个还没成型的寄生体，扔进手边的垃圾桶时还甩了几下。  
A每天都和抱枕一起入睡，甚至在乘飞机时也带着抱枕，还从来没有被发现过。抱着阳的身体，面对着她的双眼与她对话，这就是A最幸福的时光——无论是她生前，还是死后。

最后的结局里，A还是迎来了应有的制裁。  
阳的组织成员攻破了A的组织，他们处决了大多数成员，作为组织骨干的A自然也要被处决。阳生前的伙伴还有人记得去营救她，但当他们炸开房门，看到的却是一袭黑衣的A抱着人头和抱枕，衣服里现出一身炸药的场面。  
有伙伴认出那是阳的脸，ta一瞬间头晕到想吐。趁这个间隙，A引爆了身上的炸弹，与敌人们同归于尽。  
A和阳的尸体同时被炸成了碎片，他们根本无法将他们分开。  
在组织被攻破前，他曾对着阳的人头说至死都要和她在一起。他履行了他单方面的承诺，没有抛弃她，也没有让她落入原组织手中。

**Author's Note:**

> （一起自爆简直升华垃圾，从污染一方土地的不可降解有毒塑料袋变成污染整个城市所有人的有毒氯化物。  
> 从此，每一个踏上这片土地的人都有感于他们的爱情故事。  
> 可喜可贺，可喜可贺啊！）


End file.
